


Sticky Note

by LittleSammy



Series: kink!universe [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSammy/pseuds/LittleSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva... marks her territory...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Note

**Author's Note:**

> setting: NCIS, in the middle of 7x19 "Guilty Pleasure", while the Madame is busy setting up the trap in the bull pen... and Tony and Ziva are where, exactly...?
> 
> warnings &amp; rating: This happened quite unexpectedly and mostly while I hadn't even seen the episode yet, but it worked quite well as a belated March prompt for the LJ community "ncis_temptation". The prompt being used would be oral sex. And yeah, this one is definitely NOT safe for work.

The sink was cool against his heated skin, but that didn't help in bringing down his nervousness in the slightest.

 

Undercover. He hadn't done any undercover work for such a long time, and yeah, there was a reason for that, and somehow, the reason was biting its own tails and turned into the result at the same time. He didn't know how to pretend anymore.

 

And he didn't want to do this. Not _this_, anyway. Especially not if he thought about the look Ziva had given him... oh boy, she was most certainly not a happy camper right now. She had fooled McGee easily, Gibbs a little harder, but Tony - Tony had gotten the full force of The Stare the first moment no one else was looking their way.

 

He rubbed his face and tried to come up with a way to get her back into her gentle, flirty mood of late, but nothing came to mind that didn't involve physical contact in one form or the other, and - given the nature of her anger - that might not be the best strategy to follow.

 

He wasn't surprised when she slipped into the men's room only a few moments after him, dropping the file she was supposed to get down to autopsy beside his hand with a careless flick of her wrist. Also no surprise when she turned the lock, and even though he had already suspected this couldn't wait until they got home later, it still made him wince as he turned around to face her.

 

The look she gave him, though, came as quite a surprise, because instead of the expected angry avenger, he stared at a Ziva in full smoldering temptress mode, all geared up to fulfill every naughty fantasy imaginable. She smiled at him with a dangerous curve of her lips, and then she leaned into him, sniffing his neck, and that alone made his breath catch in his throat.

 

"There is one thing I want you to remember," she said, and he swallowed hard at the rough scratch of her voice against his chin. He tried to reply, but his voice failed him, and so he just nodded eventually.

 

Ziva smiled, ever so sweetly, and then she rose on her toes and pressed her lips to his, hard, predatory. Her tongue pushed into his mouth in the way that felt like fucking her already, and he couldn't help it and groaned at the blatant, arrogant hunger she gave him. Shit, that girl knew all his buttons, and she knew how to push them as if he were a well-used game console.

 

Eventually, she drew back and put her palm against his cheek. "Listen to me, Tony," she said, her voice low and dangerous, and he nodded, his pulse going through the roof. "You are mine." She stabbed a finger at his chest to emphasize her words, and then _Jesus! _she just reached for him and grabbed his cock and jerked him hard through his pants, and his body went from a moderately interested _whassup?_ to a roaring, full-go _ohgodyesplease!_ in less than a second. "_This_ is mine," she hissed. "You will remember that, every single minute of it, yes? Because I will watch the surveillance recordings."

 

He nodded again, slowly, feeling a bit like a speechless idiot on endorphins, and she mirrored his movement with that same perilous smile playing around her lips. And just like that, she undid his belt and unzipped his pants and then pushed them down just far enough to free his cock, and he gasped at the sudden feel of her strong hands on his bare skin. Hands that knew him so well by now, maybe even better than his own. Hands that made him groan helplessly soon enough. And then she went down on her knees, just like that.

 

His hips jerked involuntarily, and he grunted and let his head fall back, trying to catch his breath, because dammit, this was not the time to go off into fantasy land. His hand touched her cheek, brushing her hair back that had come undone, and then his eyes flew open again because that was no longer her hand on his cock, that was her hungry mouth swallowing him down. And god, yes, Ziva had already fucked him a hundred different times since Tuesday, and yeah, Ziva did a lot of things other girls wouldn't even dream off, but she didn't do porn, she'd never...

 

But apparently, she would, and apparently, she did, and he felt his eyes roll back because she was shockingly good at it. She knew every single one of his weak spots by now, knew the ones that made him tingle, the ones that left him gasping for air, and even the one that made him come with literally a flick of her tongue and a press of her hand. And she went for all of them, leaving him moaning, and shaking, and gasping for air in no time.

 

He groaned her name then, drowning in a wild haze of lust, clutching the edge of the sink with his muscles trembling and knuckles whitening, and she swallowed around his cock, and he came, hard, with a curse on his lips. His breathing was fast and shallow and his pulse still thundered in his ears while she was already tucking him back in carefully, zipping him up again... licked her lips, finally, and the sight made him moan again.

 

"Fuck," he finally managed to press out, and she gave him the predator's smile once more and kissed him just as hard as a couple of minutes ago. His tongue shoved into her mouth harshly, and she pushed back against his intrusion, moaning, and yeah, that was her getting off on it, too.

 

She drew back finally, her hand on his cheek again, her face flushed enough to be telltale. He raised his own hand to stroke his thumb across her lips, to feel her satin skin against his some more, and she sucked on his thumb briefly and made him gasp all over again.

 

"Now, remember this," she murmured against his mouth, brushing her swollen, smiling, tempting lips against his. "This mouth has teeth, too."

 

The words made him wince, but he still acknowledged the warning, and she held his gaze for a few heartbeats before she grabbed her discarded file and turned to leave.

 

His hand on her arm stopped her, though, and she stared at his strong fingers on her arm in mild impatience, then raised her eyes to look at his face. He sighed, took a deep breath, and when he met her gaze, he was calm and strangely relaxed in a way that had nothing to do with his climax. "You know that I haven't looked at anyone else like that in a long time, Zi."

 

Her face softened at that, and when she raised a hand to touch his cheek this time, it was a soft caress. "I know, love," she replied, then turned and unlocked the door with, finally, a smile curving her lips that was just this side of flirty. "I will still look at the recordings."


End file.
